poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Here Come the Power Rangers and Mighty Ducks (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Here Comes the Power Rangers and Mighty Ducks. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Episode begins one day at Sugarcube Corner, Where Pinkie Pie was baking a special cake for Unico. Pinkie Pie: So, What do you think, Girls? I'll bet Unico will love this cake. Princess Peach: It looks delicious, Pinkie. Princess Daisy: I think so too, Peach. Pauline: So, Is it ready yet? Pinkie Pie: Just about, Pauline. (finished the frosting) Rosalina: It was done. Unico: Wow, Pinkie. That's the best cake you've ever baked! Pinkie Pie: Thanks, Unico. It's the least I can do. Best Cake Ever! Just then, Alex Xanatos and Moana Waialiki came to check on her for a minute. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Hey, Pinkie Pie. Nice cake you made. Pinkie Pie: Thanks, I've made this especially for Unico. Moana Waialiki: That's really amazing, Pinkie. Unico: It sure is, Moana. It's the nicest thing Pinkie Pie has ever done. Rosalina: I know, It's the least she'd ever did for us. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Wow, Go figure. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle arrived to visit her brother, Shining Armor, her sister in-law, Dean Cadance, And her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Everyone. Shining Armor: Twilight, We didn't actually think you'd pay a visit. Twilight Sparkle: I just thought I'd see how any of you are doing, Shining Armor. How's Flurry Heart doing? Dean Cadance: She's doing just fine, Twilight. As Flurry Heart sees Twilight, She walks straight to her. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Flurry. (picks up her baby niece) How are you doing today? Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: (sets her down gently) So, How're things going at Crystal Prep? Dean Cadance: It was hard work, But got our own checks from Ransik while Nadira babysits Flurry Heart. Just then, Flurry spilled the chocolate pudding at the kitchen. Flurry Heart: Uh-Oh. Dean Cadance: Flurry, We've worked very hard making our own pudding. As Cadance had to get her, She accidentally steps on the pudding. Dean Cadance: Oops, Guess I'll have to clean my shoes. With that said, Everyone laughed. Suddenly, Twilight and her friends came to the Crystal Prep Secret Lab. Twilight Sparkle: We came as soon as we could, Ransik. Ransik: The portal is opening. Aikko: But why? Blossom: I have no idea. Ken Utonium: Who do you think it is, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I think we're about to find out, Ken. Just then, Some more friends of Mario and Donkey Kong came out of the portal. Donkey Kong: It's Wrinkly Kong, Swanky Kong, Lanky Kong, Kiddy Kong! Mario: And-a our other friends from-a Mushroom Kingdom! Luigi: And-a our Mama and Papa! Blue Toad and Yellow Toad: Ours too! Princess Peach: Our friends are here! Jumpman: ???, . Julie: ???, . Toad Frederick: ???, . Toad Priscilla: ???, . Florida: ???, . Professor Utonium: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts